


Habits

by lunasaltator (orphan_account)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lunasaltator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the smallest habits are the most important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this for Tumblr's RenAo week back in April and kept forgetting to post it here.

It was always about the little things with Ren and Aoba. The history they shared was odd and unlike any other relationship they knew, but it made them appreciate each other all the more. Each felt an immeasurable comfort in the other, meaning they sometimes found themselves falling into their old ways.

Sometimes, Ren would catch himself doing silly things like forgetting to keep his tongue in his mouth until it was dried out or cocking his head to one side when he heard something. He still licked Aoba’s face after kissing. One time Aoba caught him walking around the bedroom on his hands and knees. When asked what he was doing, he replied, “I missed walking close to the ground, but this isn’t the same.” His knees felt sore and he knew his hands were far too soft to handle any type of pavement. Once he got up from the floor, Aoba ruffled his hair and told him not to look so disappointed.

Aoba still carried a bag to use for work, but it was significantly lighter and felt strange as the strap rested across his body. Sometimes he would hear a dog walking behind him and look back expecting to see Ren trotting along behind him. There was a single occasion where he found himself petting Ren’s Allmate body. It was like a reflex, automatic and done without any thought. When he realized what he was doing, a creepy feeling settled into his chest because it was like touching a dead body in his eyes. He immediately stopped and moved across the room, relieved that no one had seen him, especially Ren.

There were also the habits they shared together. Aoba would pat Ren’s head from time to time, usually to comfort one or both of them, but sometimes it was just because. The way they spoke to each other was different, with more of the words lovers shared and fewer of the ones a pet and master would. They still regularly asked how the other was feeling, how their health was, and Ren would sometimes tell Aoba he was thinking too hard.

They worked towards a sense of normalcy, even if neither of them had ever truly known it, and developed new habits along the way. Whenever Aoba would leave for work, Ren would always kiss him on the cheek and see him off. Each night, they slept together in Aoba’s bed, their bodies so intertwined that it seemed impossible to distinguish where one body started and the other ended. Tae also became accustomed to having Ren around, treating him as if he was always human. Once he was strong enough, he began to help her with chores around the house and fell into a routine of his own.

Their most important habit would always be their good luck charm, and they often found themselves pressing their foreheads together to celebrate the great luck that had been brought to them.


End file.
